The Sequel
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: If the name doesn't tell you, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fans. Now this is a special story. I know its name is vague; its name is The Sequel for fanfiction's sake! But if you have read my most popular story The Contest, then this will make plenty of sense. Just make sure you read all of it before you read this! Otherwise, this story is pointless. Good reading.

Po smiled at his fiancé, the master of Tiger style, Tigress. She was pregnant with his child. HIS! And on top of that, she had said yes to being his wife! Life couldn't get much better. Worse, yes. Better, not so much.

"Tigress, I just thought of something." Po said as they finished lunch.

"What is it dear?" Tigress said with the others listening in.

"Shifu, what did he say when he found out you're pregnant?" Po asked scared.

"Oh, he fainted." Tigress said nonchalantly.

"Really? Well fuck." Po said with a pig gasping at his use of language. "Oh, sorry about that ma'am. And you do realize he's going to kill me right?"

"Doubtful Po, you're going to be his son in law." Roxy said before noticing the Five's grim expressions, "What, am I wrong?"

"Crane, you said he can be mean, but would he be that mean?" Mei Ling asked her boyfriend looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, how about you ask him right now." Crane said motioning behind Mei Ling and Roxy to where a very pissed Shifu was standing.

"Oh hello master. I know they think you're cruel, but you can't be heartless can you?" Roxy said looking at him curious.

"Po, you do realize it is traditional to get the father's blessing BEFORE you ask his daughter to marry you?" Shifu asked Po with his eye twitching.

"I'm sorry master, but you seemed busy earlier. So I decided I would ask her first, then get your permission, that way, if she said yes already, I wouldn't be crushed." Po said with Shifu being slightly surprised by his wisdom.

"Wow Po, no wonder you got Tigress, you are very wise." Mei Ling said looking at Crane, "Hey isn't your species supposed to be that wise?"

"Oh come on! I am wise! But generally, I prefer to be a wiseass!" Crane said smiling.

"Who doesn't?" Mantis and Monkey interjected laughing.

"Ugh, men." Viper said with the women laughing.

"Ugh, women." All the men (Including Shifu) said shaking their heads and sighing.

Everyone looked at each other then started laughing. When they stopped Shifu was actually smiling.

"Po you have my blessing. Now if any of the rest of you wish to get married, I hope you can find the daughter's parents. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to Mr. Ping." Shifu walked away into the kitchen.

"Well that was not really expected." Monkey said looking at the kitchen doorway that Shifu had gone in.

"Well come on guys, let's head back to the palace, and make sure Roxy has a room set up." Po said walking out of the shop.

"So let's see, there are a thousand steps, and Tigress is pregnant. Anyone see a problem with this?" Roxy said as they got to the steps.

"Um I don't seeing as I can do this." Po said grabbing Tigress and running all the way up the stairs in a few seconds.

"Damn, and I thought I was fast." Mantis said staring at the dust trail.

"Heh, I'll say your fast." Viper said with everyone laughing.

"What, no not like that!" Mantis cried out before picking up Viper and getting up the stairs in half the speed it took Po. So in other words, about 1.5 seconds.

As the rest of them got up the stairs Po was already cleaning out his room and taking his stuff into Tigress'.

"Um Po, what are you doing?" Crane asked looking at him.

"What does it look like? Me and Tigress decided to make my old room a room for the kid when he grows up. So we are going to be sleeping in the same room from now on." Po said carrying a large trunk into Tigress' room to finish off his moving.

"Well that makes sense, but it will be a while before that child will be able to live in a separate room you know." Monkey said taking Roxy to a room a bit down the hallway where she can have privacy.

"Hey guys, you ever get that feeling something evil is going to happen?" Mei Ling said after they had helped Roxy get settled.

"Sometimes sister, but why do you ask?" Viper asked her slithering towards the kitchen to help Po with dinner.

"Well I just have the feeling something is about to happen." Mei Ling said going with Viper to the stove, Viper making some dumplings, and Mei Ling making tea as Po prepared his noodles. Soon everyone came in to the smell of food and Mei Ling served the tea. Then Po poured 8 bowls of noodles as Viper set down a huge bowl of dumplings for everyone to share.

"Well Roxy, seeing as you've never had my cooking before, try my noodles." Po said as they all watched Roxy take a bite.

Her face was unreadable after her first bite.

"So do you like them?" Po asked looking at her.

"Po I don't like your noodles." Roxy said with everyone's jaw dropping, "I FUCKING LOVE THEM!" She yelled devouring the noodles pretty quickly.

"Haha she got you good Po." Monkey said seeing the panda's expression slowly change from shock.

"Oh hush you, imagine if someone ate one of your almond cookies and told you that you didn't like them." Tigress said seeing Monkey shudder.

"Wow Viper, these are great dumplings." Po said complementing the snake on her cooking.

"Thanks Po." Viper said with a smile.

"I agree 100%" Mantis said, "Your dumplings are the best I've ever had."

"I agree!" Everyone at the table said in unison.

After they finished dinner they all headed back to their rooms to get in some sleep, but this was a night that didn't offer peaceful dreams for the resident panda.

And that is the end of this first chapter. If you read my story The Contest, you get how this all happened. Anyways if you didn't like it PLEASE FLAME ME. With that said, I bid you all a good day, or good night. Zach, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo I am back. I wanted to write on a different story, but chose this instead. Mainly because of this; no one has realized that KFP 3 has TWO chapters up. Not one, but two. Now with that out of the way, let's start this story.

Disclaimer: hmmm let's see, what am I supposed to do here? Oh yeah! I don't own it, obviously.

As Po slept he was nowhere close to being peaceful, the shaking and trashing he was doing was making your worst nightmare seem normal, but the dream wasn't that bad for some reason.

PO'S DREAMSCAPE.

'Huh, where am I?' Po said in his dream. It was a large massive space full of trees and grass, but didn't seem to be anything else there. Then the ground in front of him exploded outwards.

When the dust cleared around the space, there was a single creature there. A pure black lion, black mane, black coat, black claws, black clothes. The only thing not black where the sanguine eyes, the pink scars across his face, and the flame designs of a vibrant blue going across his pants. He shook off the dust from his crash landing.

'Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you do that?' Po asked looking at the man.

'Heh, so you found me in this place eh, Dragon Warrior? Well to tell you the answer to your second question, I'm an elemental of the element shadow. Pure fucking evil in other words. You can do dark and light, but it will take more power than you or the rulers of this country posses to stop me.' He said with a smirk.

'What the hell man? What are you even talking about?' Po asked confused.

'Get it through your head! I am Shadow Heart, the lord of the shadows. I am evil, you posses the ability to destroy me just like the ruler of China, and I'm coming to kill your fiancé.' The now named Shadow Heart said.

'What? You even try and I will take your head off and use it as my stress ball.' Po said flames of black swirling around his dream body.

'Kid calm down, the power your using is not safe, even if it is a dream this could hurt us both.' Shadow Heart said trying to calm down Po.

'To late asshole, but seeing as I am a good guy, maybe this will be better suited to fuck you up!' Po shouted turning all the black flames to white and shooting a ball of it at Shadow Heart.

Shadow Heart for the most part dodged it but his tail got hit and got cut off cleanly.

'Damn kid, I wasn't expecting you to pick up on your powers that fast. Well this has earned you some time. Got to go fix my tail, again. I like you kid, hope to see you soon.' Shadow Heart said disappearing as Po started to wake up.

EXIT DREAMSCAPE

"Po get up." Tigress said holding him down with the rest of the students and Shifu in their room. Luckily they hadn't done anything during the night.

"Ugh, what's the matter guys?" Po asked looking at them.

"You tell us. You were trashing around in your sleep and eventually caused that." Tigress said pointing to a hole in the wall with black and white flames circling around it.

"Huh, if you get off of me I can put out the flames." Po said with them letting go of him. He quickly got up and scooped up the flames into his paw making a yin-yang symbol and then clapped it out of existence.

"Po explain right now." Shifu said shocked at the display.

"Simple I had a dream with an evil dude who threatened to kill Tigress because he is the shadow lord and I have the powers to defeat him. In my rage I awakened my dark powers and quickly changed them to light and kicked his ass. He left and that hole is from some power discharge." Po quickly explained with everyone looking at him in confusion.

"And you are not worried about this at all?" Mei Ling asked shocked at how nonchalantly he had said all of that.

"Oh not anymore, I shot off his tail and he started laughing. Told me that he was going to get it fixed and that he liked me. So in other words I bought some time." Po said stretching.

"But how much time?" Monkey asked confused.

"Who can say?" Po said standing, "So who's hungry?"

"Po can you please be serious for one second?" Shifu asked quickly getting pissed.

"I am. I told you I won us some time by hurting him." Po said standing and opening his door to see a black lion in front of him. Sure the attire was different, and you couldn't see anything on his face, but it was him. "BASTARD!" Po yelled tackling him into the hallway making a ball of light and hovering it in his face. Then he saw the eyes. The dark brown eyes and noticed that the blue attire was blank and that his mane was red.

"Damn Po, I heard you are quick to attack, but can I at least tell you who I am before you try to kill me? He said before Po helped him up. After making sure the staff on his back was fine he looked at everyone.

"Well stranger, who are you?" Shifu asked looking at him.

"I am Ging, and I sensed Po's energy. And I heard him say the words shadow lord. I suspect you had a dream where you met Shadow Heart?" Ging asked looking at Po.

"Yeah, what do you know about him?" Po asked curious.

"Let's just say, I am the one that gave him the claw mark across his face." Ging said with a slight grin, "I am here to train you to learn more of your powers."

"Well then, if that's why you are here there isn't much time to waste is there?" Po asked looking at him.

"Well there is time for you to make breakfast. After all you all just got up, you must be hungry." Ging said right before everyone's stomach growled.

"Hahahaha, well that answers that question. Let's go guys so I can learn my new moves." Po said walking to the kitchen with everyone following him.

Mei Ling looked at Viper. "I told you that something evil was coming."

And that is the end of this chapter! I have now inserted the master of dark and lightning from the shadow chronicles Ging. Tell me what you think, like, or hate. Flame or review. Good night, Good day, or Good morning depending on where you are. Where I am it is 10:10.


End file.
